From the beginning
by Lucy Diamonds
Summary: Un Ron Hermione, un tanto triste. Espero que les guste. desde el punto de vista de herms. Léanlo y luego dejen rr


**From the beginning**

Es simple, como la sucesión de pensamientos en mi cabeza, es sensación de estar perdida, sin salida, como si todo lo trabajado durante este tiempo se hubiera esfumado, se hubiera ido de mi vida.

Borrando sucesos que no quiero olvidar, llevándose consigo palabras que nunca más escucharé, y las que deseaba guardar en mi mente. Perdiendo las sensaciones vividas, las cosas que dije alguna vez, no muy lejana, los besos que deposité en tus labios, esos que ya no recuerdas.

Y es como una punzada que se clava hondo en mi pecho. Ahora, escondida tras esta fachada de felicidad aparente, tras esta sonrisa que está muy lejos de ser sentida en mi.

Y revuelvo ansiosa, casi impaciente esta taza de café que está frente mí, tratando de que en cada movimiento de mi mano, se evapore cada una de las lágrimas que deseo derramar aquí, ahora.

En un acto desesperado de ocultar una de las lágrimas rebeldes que me desafiaron, me acomodo los lentes de sol que llevo puestos. Los llevo por dos razones, la primera para ocultar mi mirada, de la que me avergüenzo mucho, ya que perdió hace mucho la chispa que siempre tuvo. La segunda, para evitar ser vista, aunque diría que es algo difícil, ya que las dos personas que me acompañan en este Café, están hablando muy animadamente, cosa que llama la atención.

Mis amigos, esos que siempre están, pero los que no entienden que ya no es lo mismo conmigo, que he perdido mi centro, mi centro energético eras tú, pero te fuiste, te lo has llevado junto con mi sonrisa.

.- ¡Vamos, Herms, se enfría tu café! – me dice Ginny, con un tono demasiado alto para mi gusto y arrancándome de mis pensamientos de una forma violenta. Harry a su lado ríe, seguro que de mi cara de susto.

No han notado tu presencia, cosa que yo no he podido evitar desde que llegué. No puedo evitar verte, mesa por medio, riendo alegre. Se te ve bien, al menos a uno de los dos le funcionan las cosas. Ver como tu cabello rojo brilla por el sol. Ver… ver demasiado, para mi gusto. Ver como le tomas las manos a ella, de la misma forma que alguna vez has hecho conmigo, como le regalas una de tus sonrisas embrujadoras. Ver que tus labios se mueven, pero no puedo escuchar lo que dicen. Y ella está feliz, a tu lado… contenta. Como quizá alguna vez yo lo estuve también.

Recordando, tratando de recordar, de recuperar esos pensamientos que mi propia mente se ha encargado de esconder.

Eras tú, eras tú el único, el que podía transformar la cosa más insulsa en oro a mis ojos, haciéndome maravillosa… llevándome en una escalera al cielo con cada mirada.

Pero sucede lo inevitable, tu hermana nota tu presencia, he irrumpe en un efusivo saludo, a la par de Harry.

Te giras, y es como si lograra ver las imágenes a una velocidad menor a la normal. Noto cada uno de tus movimientos, y diviso, como tantas veces lo he hecho, esa aura que te rodea. Es diferente, diferente a cuando estábamos juntos, cuando era brillante, blanca, iluminaba mi mundo, y no me creías cando te lo decía.

Ahora, ahora ha perdido, o transformado, su color original, es bastante opaca… tirando a un rojo, sin luz.

Te levantas, y por dentro mi corazón ruega que no se te ocurra acercarte a nosotros, sabes que las cosas serán más fáciles si no lo haces.

Pero mis súplicas no son tomadas en cuenta, porque lo haces. Vienes hasta nosotros, con una sonrisa.

Saludas a Ginny y a Harry, y tu voz se transforma en algo inexplicable a mis oídos. Te giras hasta mí. Y tu sonrisa muere. Y siento que mi paranoia aumente al ver tus ojos. Esa mirada que me regalas, no es una mirada de felicidad, no, esas las conozco bien, es una mirada de súplica, de ayuda… bajo la vista, no puedo seguir fantaseando con cosas que no son.

.- ¿Cómo están? – dices dirigiéndote a todos, a nadie – Ella es Analí, una… amiga – agregas con una sonrisa de incomodidad.

Ella dirige una mirada amenazante a mi cara. Y es que no pude evitar sonreír cuando dijiste eso. Pero vuelvo a mi postura, mi cara mirando la taza de café, mi mando revolviéndola efusiva, y mi pie que parece tener un tic nervioso y no para de moverse.

Te alejas, vuelves a tu mesa, pero ese ambiente de soledad que tenían ya no es el mismo, no ahora, eso se rompió.

Y me siento reconfortada, aunque se que no debería ser así, pues, si lo quiero, debería contentarme por su bienestar, pero se necesita demasiado valor para soportar eso, y el valor lo perdí el día que acepté la derrota frente a ti. Entonces me limito a callar mi felicidad, oculta tras tanto tiempo de tristeza. Y me aferro como una tonta a esa luz que me parece ver encender en mi camino.

Y querer a alguien, como yo te quise, y te quiero, es difícil. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, no me arrepiento de ti. Ni me arrepiento del momento en el que el adiós fue la única solución, no me arrepiento, y es una de las pocas cosas que mi mente se niega a olvidar.

Aún guardo el sabor de las lágrimas de ambos mezcladas con los besos que nos unían en ese momento, algo tan contradictorio, pero recíproco a la vez, algo exquisitamente triste. Un sabor especial, difícil de sacar de la mente. Y cuanto más llorábamos, más fuerte nos aferrábamos uno al otro, y era algo inevitable. Recuerdo, como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, cada una de las palabras que salieron de mi boca esa noche, cuando te dije que las cosas no iban bien, y cuando dejé todo mi valor al decirlo. Y esa sensación, como si mi corazón se hubiera echo pedazos al decirlas, como si el poder de un dementor me arrancara hasta la última gota de esperanza de felicidad, esos deseos insondables de terror que acudieron a mi mente en el mismo segundo que la última letra salía de mi aparato fonético.

Y tu me dijiste, a la par que me besabas con lágrimas y me abrazabas con fuerza, que me amabas, ambos nos dijimos lo mismo, lo repetimos una y mil veces, sin cansarnos. Pero tampoco hiciste nada para salvar lo imposible. Y ahora, es como estar en el comienzo nuevamente, como tratar de tocar el arco iris con los dedos.

.- Herms… nos vamos – dice Harry con cautela tratando de no asustarme como Ginny.

Noto sus miradas de complicidad y de lástima, en algún punto. No me gusta que sientan eso por mi, compasión, no, porque eso significaría haber cometido un gran error, algo que no hice, sé que no fue un error arriesgarme, quererte, se que no…

Y me encuentro en la puerta de mi casa, parada como una estatua, con las llaves en una mano. Con miedo de entrar, porque dentro me espera algo que me ha atormentado durante meses, me espera el recuerdo de tu presencia, solo eso, un recuerdo vano que desaparece en las sombras, se difuma en mi mente.

Y es entonces cuando esa risa irónica se mete en mi cabeza, como riéndose de la estupidez que hago, la voz que varias veces pensé que era mi locura, pero que descubrí, en mi soledad, que no era más que mi racionalidad, tratando de mantenerse despierta en mi mente. Esa risa que cada vez adquiría más volumen, hasta el punto de dolerme la cabeza, cada vez con más fuerza, debido a mi debilidad.

Ya dentro, dentro del infierno, de mi jaula. La voz sale de mi cabeza, para estar encima de mí persiguiéndome por toda la casa. Quitándome hasta la última chispa de bienestar.

Y eso sucede, sucede cuando perdemos el centro, cuando nos damos cuenta que nuestra existencia no tiene un centro de donde extraer la energía necesaria para salir.

Y esa es la cuestión, encontrar la energía necesaria para dominar esa risa que me perfora los oídos cada día.

Es como empezar desde el principio.

Llego al cuarto, y la cama, amenazante, tan llena de recuerdos, como siempre. No he podido dormir en ella desde que te fuiste, no me ha permitido.

Y cada una de las veces que hicimos el amor en esta casa, se vienen a mi mente, arrastradas por una fuerza maligna, seguramente.

Y me parece ver nuestros cuerpos desnudos, abrazados, queriéndonos, entregando hasta la última gota de amor que existía en nuestros corazones, porque sé, sé que nos amábamos, tanto como nos era posible. Lo sé, y eso no me atormenta, porque al menos, mientras lo tuve, fue maravilloso, entregándonos al placer de amar día adía, aprovechando el regalo que nos hacía la vida, saciando nuestra sed de querer.

Y el problema, el problema que nos separó, la razón de que las cosas no funcionaran, contigo, Ron, era perfecto, nunca, nunca sabré que pasó… no al menos mientras mi razón siga siendo dominada por mi corazón.

Y es en este momento, cuando me encuentro en el límite de la vida, cuando estoy tirada en el suelo a un lado de la cama, llorando las lágrimas que durante meses no he querido dejar salir, pero que hoy fue inevitable luego de verte bien, con ella…

Es en este momento en el que trato en vano de dejare ir, dejar que vueles, con esa libertad que tienes, esa que te da tu corazón.

Pero sé, que eso no va a pasar. No porque quedaron demasiadas frases colgando de telarañas entre nosotros, demasiadas cosas por decir, que nunca nuestro valor nos permitió soltar.

Y yo, yo, cada día de estos tres meses, he escrito un pergamino, una simple nota en la que decía que necesitaba hablar contigo, pero mi cobardía, y la poca energía que tenía, nunca me permitieron mandarlas… murieron entre las llamas de un fuego sin color.

Un grito desesperado sale de mi garganta, es que esa voz me está diciendo las cosas que yo no quiero escuchar, aunque sepa que son verdad, no necesito escuchar nada que no provenga de tu boca, aunque solo salgan mentiras de ella, o frases con doble sentido que me lastiman más de lo esperado, pero al menos son de ti…

Y en un intento desesperado por alejarme de todo, quiero salir corriendo por la puerta de mi casa, la que alguna vez fue nuestra. Pero algo, al sostener el picaporte, me lo impide, algo que quema… me quema las manos, me quema los ojos… me quema el alma.

Pero ya no más. Tu has comenzado desde el principio… has rearmado una vida nueva, lejos de mi, lejos de lo que te lastimaba, lejos de todo, pero yo no puedo. Así que hoy, debo encontrar la solución.

Y con lágrimas secas en mis mejillas, con el corazón en mi pecho, pero casi sin latidos aparentes. Y un montón de recuerdos que pasan por mi mente desenfrenada. Trato de elegir uno, el más preciado para mí. Y aparece, como llamado por los ángeles, envuelto en un velo de fantasía, nuestra primera noche juntos, la primera de ambos… la más especial. Hacíamos el amor… _tomo un cuchillo de la mesada_… me mirabas a los ojos, me decías que me ambas… _con cautela, lo coloco sobre mi pecho agitado…_ todo era perfecto, una sonrisa atraviesa mis labios, como respuesta a tus palabras… _y tan solo requería un poco de fuerza, y al fin todo terminaba… era simple…_ y decías mi nombre junto con un suspiro… '_Ron'… _tendido a mi lado, tomo una de tus manos, y nos miramos… **ya todo había terminado**.

Nota: lo se, no es muy lindo, pero necesitaba escribirlo. En el último párrafo lo que está en cursiva es lo que Hermione hace o dice en ese momento, el resto es lo que piensa, o sea, su recuerdo. Espero que les haya parecido al menos interesante.

_Lucy Diamonds._

_Amante de Sirius Black. Lobita de Remus Lupin._


End file.
